deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacklyn Dussault
}} Jacklyn Dussault is a supporting character on Devious Maids. Wife of Sebastien, she is the Head of Talent for Needle Drop Records and wishes to make Carmen Luna a star. She takes an instant liking to the girl, in more ways than one, and sees great potential. This all changes, however, when she comes to find out Carmen is the woman her husband has been having a long term affair with, and so she gets revenge by not only humiliating the girl on live-television, but by also holding her under an exclusive contract, forbidding her from ever making music again. Biography 'Early Life' Jacklyn has always questioned her sexuality. At some point in her life, she becomes the Head of Talent for Discerna Records, where she works as a music executive and becomes fairly rich. This leads to her marrying Sebastien Dussault, a gold-digging real estate agent who may or may not have once truly loved her. Their marriage eventually begins spiraling downhill, with Sebastien having multiple affairs, some of which include with his yoga instructor and dog walker. While Jacklyn becomes aware of this, she is never able to catch him in the act. Due to a prenuptial agreement, however, all of Jacklyn's money is protected during a divorce, thus keeping Sebastien in the marriage. They have tried couples therapy and nice vacations, but nothing is capable of making them truly reconcile. Jacklyn eventually leaves Discerna Records and becomes the Head of Talent for Needle Drop Music Group. 'Season 3' }} For months, Jacklyn remains oblivious to an affair her husband, Sebastien, has with Carmen Luna, but the two end up meeting when a talent scout finds Carmen performing one evening, and sets up an interview between the two. It doesn't take long for her to realize Jacklyn is Sebastien's wife, and so she goes to Sebastien about this, who reveals it was all apart of the "plan" he kept going on about. The truth was, Sebastien sent the talent scout, knowing that he'd recommend Carmen to Jacklyn, who would make her a star. From there, Sebastien would be able to divorce Jacklyn and they'd live off of Carmen's new income. This angers Carmen, but she ends up going to Jacklyn and turning down the offer of signing with her, claiming that it's for personal reasons. Jacklyn tells her she was wrong about her, because Carmen is not a star. She explains stars are not afraid of success, even if they are not the most beautiful or the most talented, because stars are hungry and they will do anything to be famous. Carmen insists that she is a star, and Jacklyn tells her to prove it, thus getting Carmen to go through with signing with her. }} Jacklyn and Carmen discuss the latter's new album, but Carmen is interrupted by the constant text messages from Sebastien, so she excuses herself to call him. Jacklyn hears the end of the conversation, which Carmen telling Sebastien she loves him, and so she suggests that they have a date, still not knowing that it's her husband Carmen has been seeing. She goes to Sebastien about this, not knowing what to do since she can't get out of it. Sebastien suggests she find a fake boyfriend, which she succeeds in doing. At the dinner, Carmen brings a waiter from a coffee house, Doug, who's been obsessed with her for quite sometime. Jacklyn begins asking Doug questions regarding how he and Carmen met and his favorites of her songs, all of which he comes up with decent answers for, shocking Carmen. However, the dinner is cut short when Jacklyn leaves, infuriated with Sebastien flirting with one of the waitresses. Carmen visit Jacklyn at her office, and the latter tells her she is sorry about Carmen seeing her fighting with her husband. Carmen pretends it is the same thing with Doug, and that she doesn't think they'll work out. She then asks Jacklyn why she stays with Sebastien, believing that she's too good for someone like him. Jacklyn laughs, because she does not know herself why she is staying. Carmen tells her women like them do not need men like Sebastien or Doug. Jacklyn thanks Carmen for her advice and hugs her... and proceeds to kiss her. }} Carmen begins to fret over the kiss shared between herself and Jacklyn, and even gives an example of it to her friends, via Rosie. She later goes to talk to Jacklyn about this where she sees her kiss one of her male employees on the lips to thank him; Carmen is relieved and explains she was worried Jacklyn thought there was something more. Jacklyn misinterprets this, however, and believes Carmen wishes to experiment with her sexuality... just like she does. Carmen and Sebastien later meet, the latter of which wants his lover to seduce Jacklyn so that he can walk in on it, thus being able to use it against her when they get a divorce. Carmen reluctantly agrees to this, and later, when meeting Jacklyn, she's nervous. Jacklyn assures that it's just because she's a good girl who doesn't want to ruin someone's marriage, but she knows Sebastien has been having an affair of his own, so it's alright. As the night goes on, Carmen is forced to stall while Sebastien is stuck in traffic. This gives her the time to come to her senses; she stops Jacklyn from trying to kiss her and instead suggests they not go through with taking things further. She tells Jacklyn though, that if her marriage is making her unhappy, she should reconsider it. Jacklyn thinks about this, but when Sebastien comes home he blows her off to make a phone call... to Carmen, whose phone begins ringing in between the couch cushions. Jacklyn realizes that it's she who is sleeping with her husband. }} When Carmen realizes she has lost her phone, she begins to fret that she left it at Sebastien's house and that Jacklyn has found it, which is indeed true: right now, Jacklyn is in her office with Carmen's phone, vowing to make her pay for being the one who's screwing her husband. Carmen goes to Jacklyn and makes up some story about Sebastien being her realtor, which his wife seems to buy, and she proceeds to tell her lover that the two of them have to stop seeing each other for a while because she's very close to getting everything she's ever wanted. Sebastien points out that if they're not going to be seeing each other until after she releases her album then they'll have to make this meeting now count, and they proceed to make love. When Carmen is about to appear on live television, she is heavily nervous, but Jacklyn calms her down enough to approach the interviewers with confidence... until, instead of playing her new music video, they show a sex tape recorded when she and Sebastien had sex for the final time. It seems that Jacklyn never bought Carmen's story, and she hid a camera in the maid's room and switched the tapes. It is this that convinces Carmen to end things with Sebastien once and for all because she realizes how horribly they've treated his wife, and she hates who she is when she's with him. She then goes back to Jacklyn to apologize, totally understanding if the label wants to drop her, but Jacklyn makes clear that they have no intention of dropping her - they have her under an exclusive contract, so her album is going to sit on a shelf and rot while she is unable to make music anywhere else. Even after it's discovered Sebastien killed both Louie Becker and Blanca Alvarez, as well as left Carmen in a situation where she nearly died, Jacklyn continues to hold a grudge and keep her under contract.https://twitter.com/curtiskheel/status/737416021103935490 Trivia *Following the second season's finale, actress Edy Ganem (Valentina Diaz) had predicted that the character of Sebastien's wife would by played by Eva Longoria.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8NK7Md57IpY References Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 3 Characters